


Good Kitty

by RadiantRoar



Category: Ni no Kuni
Genre: Age Difference, Furry, M/M, Shota, ear scratching, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantRoar/pseuds/RadiantRoar
Summary: King Evan gets a little lonely in his castle one evening.





	Good Kitty

 

 

It feels strange, to have his own room again, after so many nights cosied up for warmth under starlight. The King's bedroom in Evermore is humble compared to his rooms in Ding Dong Dell, but well equipped with a king-sized bed, set of chest-of-draws and wardrobe.

It's a little lonely, to tell the truth.

Late one evening, Evan seeks out Roland, and finds him hard at work drawing up documents for Evermore's own library.

“Hey. You're up late, Evan,” Roland says.

“You as well,” says Evan, adding, “I couldn't sleep.”

“Oh?” Roland puts the documents aside. “Something troubling His Majesty?”

It makes Evan flush a little, to hear Roland talk to him like that. “My room's so big,” he says, helplessly.

“Something a lot of people forget is that kings get lonely, just as His citizens do.”

Evan colours, but he nods. Roland is a King too-- or something called a Pressy Dant, which is apparently the same thing. It's good to have someone like him who understands.

“Give me a few minutes to finish up here, Evan, and I'll come find you,” Roland says.

Evan waits for him back in his bedroom, and before too long Roland pops his head around the door.

“You haven't fallen asleep, Evan? Did you still want company?”

“Come in, Roland.”

Roland takes off his boots and his jacket and climbs in under the covers. It'd happened accidentally, the first time. Evan had fallen asleep by the fire on his own, and woke up stuck to Roland like a limpet. Evan had been horribly embarrassed, but Roland had told him he didn't mind at all. He was used to it: when his son was young he would climb into Roland's bed and do the same.

Evan cuddles up to him, tucking his face up to Roland's chest. Roland scratches behind his ears in just the way he likes; it feels nice, and relaxing, and it makes them go all soft and floppy. A rumble starts at his chest as he starts to purr.

“Is that nice, Evan?”

Evan nods an affirmative, rubbing his face up against the cotton of Roland's shirt.

When he rubs his thumb in circles over Evan's ear in _just_ the right spot, his purr gets deeper.

Roland chuckles. “That feels nice does it, your Majesty?”

“Mmm.” He nuzzles against his chest again. “It feels strange.”

“Strange? In what way, Evan?”

He wriggle a little, because it's a bit embarrassing. But Roland's questioning gaze deepens, and finally he answers: “It feels weird. Here.” He motions to the spot between his legs. Evan's sure that he sees Roland swallow.

“Shall I have a look to make sure there's not a problem?”

“O-okay.”

Evan shuffles his pants down around his hips, and out bounces his cock, already half-hard.

“Is there something wrong with it, Roland?”

“Ah. It's quite a natural problem. Thankfully, I know a way to fix it. Do you mind if I...?”

Evan nods for him to go ahead, even though his his chest his heart is racing. Roland slides his thumb over the tip of Evan's cock, rubbing small circles. He can't help but gasp--- it's even more sensitive than his ears.

“How's that?”

“Oh! It feels nice, Roland.”

With his forefinger and thumb, Roland pumps Evan's little shaft, his eyes dark with concentration. His cock tightens, the purr in his throat impossibly deep. Roland is breathing hard now, too. Evan exhales in little gasps and moans, little trails of _oh, oh, ohs_ of delights. It's tingly and sticky. Evan feels something building in the base of his cock, and as it builds to a climax Roland crushes him against his chest, his own erection hot and tight and huge against Evan's soft little stomach. “Good kitty. You're such a good kitty, Evan.”

The words go straight to Evan's cock, which pulses, and then he's coming, his semen sticky against his and Roland's chests.

He feels completely boneless, afterwards. Evan's eyes start to flicker closed.

Roland chuckles. “Think you'll be able to sleep now?”

Evan doesn’t answer, because he's already nodded off, purring softly against Roland.

 


End file.
